For a residential-based commercial intelligent surveillance system solution, a low false alarm rate is critical for preventing unnecessary alerts and/or incurring costs associated with false alarms. A primary trigger of false alarms in residential-based commercial intelligent surveillance systems is triggering of false detections and/or misclassification of objects in a camera video feed (e.g., moving tree branches, vehicles, animals, etc.).